


盾冬 ABO 产乳

by Conzo3



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conzo3/pseuds/Conzo3
Summary: 怀孕的Omega Bucky和他的丈夫Steve的深夜情趣。





	盾冬 ABO 产乳

ABO 产乳

巨A Alpha Steve X 柔软可爱Omega Bucky（一般柔软 非常可爱）

浴室里响起了洗澡声，Bucky小心翼翼的走到储物柜前，费力的弯下腰找自己今天刚买回来的吸奶器。  
他还记得下午自己和Loki的对话，Loki嗤笑一声，“那东西叫你男人吸，傻子。”  
Bucky是说什么都不会让Steve帮他的，所以他今天晃悠到医院去买了吸奶器。  
怀孕使他的身体发生了一些改变——他原本有腹肌的肚子现在摸起来只有一层软肉，他的胸肌也变成了软肉，一晃就能听到奶水。  
今天不是Bucky的第一次涨奶，第一次应该是在前几天，他半夜被乳房的酸胀感疼醒，他跑到卫生间，看着自己胀大的乳房不知所措，一触碰就钻心的疼。他是个战士，就算战斗、流血也很少喊疼，但是怀孕让他变成了脆弱的Omega——这让Bucky觉得懊恼，但是他内心被一种不知名的东西充胀着，尤其是孩子在他腹中拳打脚踢的时候，冷漠的冬日战士的内心中总是有一股暖意，Bucky在这个世界上不仅有Steve，还有他腹中的孩子，他们很快就会变成三口之家了。  
Bucky触碰了一下乳房，觉得好像没有那么疼了便溜回床上继续补觉。Steve马上靠过来，头埋在Bucky的肩膀上，胡子蹭的Bucky有些痒。他环住Bucky，有一下没一下的摸他的凸起，Bucky的脸红了红，虽然很舒服，但是这个动作实在是太过色情。他强忍着把Steve踹下床的欲望，同时在心中感叹，性爱改变了Steve，原来他多正经啊，现在却像个色痞......

打住打住，Bucky告诉自己。现在先找到吸奶器才是最重要的，他必须在Steve洗完澡之前把奶水吸出来。  
Bucky把手伸进去摸了摸，怕被Steve发现，就刻意藏深了些，摸出来是要给一些力气的。  
Bucky一愣，他顾及着孩子不敢俯下身，只能又摸了一下，上下都摸遍了，就是没有吸/奶/器。  
“你在找这个吗？”低沉的男声在他身后响起。  
Bucky一回头，发现他的Alpha正站在他身后，手中拿着他偷偷藏起来的吸/奶/器。  
Steve看着跪在地上的Omega，他的脸红红的，因为怀孕身体更加丰满，双手无措的搅在一起，因为害羞不敢抬眼看他。  
Steve听同事说Omega怀孕是一件很恐怖的事情，同事的Omega因为怀孕非常暴躁，控制不好自己的情绪。同事已经有好几个月睡在客厅了。而Bucky不一样，他还是那么温柔可爱，会听胎教音乐，和别的Omega学着织毛衣。  
Steve走过去抱起Bucky，虽然说Bucky怀孕后增重不少，Steve依然能轻松的抱起他，四倍血清还挺有用，尤其是在这种关键时刻。  
Steve低头吻了吻怀里红着脸的Omega，声音温柔，“你好美。”  
Bucky觉得自己脸红得快要滴出血了，他很想给Steve这个笨蛋一拳，让他闭上讲情话的嘴。  
Steve拽过来一个软绵绵的垫子，放到椅子上，然后再把Bucky放上去。  
Bucky现在没有看出Steve什么企图的话就是傻子了。  
“走开！”Bucky装出很凶的样子，眼睛瞪大，企图吓跑Steve。殊不知他在Steve眼里只是一只瞪大眼睛的小猫，声音还软绵绵的，让他心里软的一塌糊涂。  
Steve小心翼翼的跪在地面上，他清楚地知道Bucky向来吃软不吃硬，况且他的Bucky是不会拒绝他的，“Buck，让我帮你...好吗？”  
Bucky沉默了，Steve知道这是个好象征，他继续趁火打劫，攻破Bucky的心理防线，“Buck，我们已经结婚了，你这么难受却不告诉我，我问了Loki才知道...”  
“可是我变得好奇怪。”  
“你怎么会奇怪呢，”Steve温柔的看着Bucky，他握住Bucky的手，“你是我见过最美的Omega，我会帮你的，宝贝。”  
Bucky点点头，Steve知道自己成功了。  
他解开Bucky胸前的扣子，为了方便吸奶，Bucky特意穿了带扣子的衣服。  
Steve再一次感叹怀孕的力量，Bucky原来的胸肌不见了，变成两团柔软细腻的乳肉，圆润饱满，在空气中挺立着。奶头变得大了些，颜色粉嫩。  
Steve探过身，他害怕压到Bucky的肚子，虽然月份不大，但是小心一些总是好的。  
Steve把整个乳晕含进嘴里，双手搂住Bucky的腰，慢慢揉捏着，他咬着乳肉，舌尖在上面打转，不停刺激着乳头，想把Bucky的奶道打开。  
Bucky觉得又疼又痒，他另外一个乳房饱胀到发痛，这种感觉令他烦躁，是Steve，他一遍遍提醒自己，是Steve，他是不会让我受伤的。  
Bucky的手抬起来，他想拼命的按揉另一侧空虚的乳房，Steve抬手抑制住了Bucky的金属臂，他咬着乳肉含糊不清的说，“另外那个我一会解决。”  
Bucky顿了顿，他慢慢把手放到Steve的头发上，绕着Steve的发丝。  
Steve更加温柔的揉着Bucky的侧腰，却更猛烈的刺激着Bucky的乳头。  
Bucky又疼又痒，他抑制不住的发出呻吟，底下的花穴变得湿润，性器几乎勃起，他只能更加用力的搂住Steve来缓解他下身的瘙痒。  
Steve感觉到Bucky的情动，他知道这是无法避免的，乳头本来就是Bucky的敏感点。他更加卖力的吸着乳尖，手揉着Bucky的腰侧，他感觉乳房中硬硬的东西好像软化了一点。  
突然Bucky往前一顶，微微挣扎了起来，Steve用力吮吸了一下，伴随着Bucky拉长的呻吟，奶水涌出，Steve像婴儿一样把乳汁咽下，他腾出一只手轻轻揉按Bucky另一只乳头，挤弄他的乳晕，相比于上次这次就娴熟多了，Bucky的一只乳头又疼又麻，另一只乳头又爽又痒，迫使他开口催促他的Alpha。  
“Steve...”Bucky仰起头，脚趾蜷起又松开，他再次拖长了声音呻吟，“另一边也要。”  
Steve大口吞咽着，他觉得自己身上有股奶香味，沾满了自己Omega的奶水和信息素。

Steve在Bucky红肿的乳尖亲了一口，他抬起头看着Omega潮红的脸，灰绿色的小鹿眼湿漉漉的，眼角还挂着泪痕和没褪去的红。

情话王Steve Rogers的嘴角还留着一丝奶迹，他跪在地上，温柔的仰视着自己的恋人，“Buck，我爱你。”  
“混蛋，”Bucky感觉自己身下的垫子被自己的淫水弄湿了大块，裤子上也有刚射过的精液，他注视着美国队长裤子里的大包，舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说“我也爱你，Steve。”


End file.
